Happily everafter? Maybe? Possibly? Hopefully?
by Harrypotter202abc
Summary: Collection of One-shots, inspired by classic Disney songs! NOT SONGFIC! Follows Annie, Auggie, Jai, Reva, Joan and Stu in their romantic feats and failures, set to the beat of Walt Disney's drum.
1. I'll make a man out of you!

**Hi! **

**SO here's a little Disney inspired one-shot! **

**If I get enough reviews on this I may do a Disney inspired oneshot collection! **

Monday morning, mundane as usual Annie entered the building, stood in the tedious Starbucks line for 20 minutes and stepped in a wad of leftover gum before heading into the DPD, with two coffees in tow. However upon entering the bullpen she noticed it seemingly absent of employees. Glancing over to the glass wall of tech ops, she found it too was empty. Slowly her curiosity turned to panic, horrific images of Joan, Jai, Stu and (OH GOD) Auggie being tortured by a faceless villain flying through her head. She was pulled out of her self-induced nightmare when she felt a tap on her left shoulder. Surprised, she whipped her head around to find herself nose to nose with Joan.

"Oh thank god you're alright." Annie sighed, a relived grin spreading around her face.

"Look at you, I'm so sorry we forgot to tell you what today is." Joan apologized, placing a comforting hand on the younger blonde's shoulder.

"What so special about today? It's Monday the 15th…" Annie asked, obviously confused.

"Once a year we rearrange the bullpen and tech ops…in order for this to go off smoothly employees hold workshops to occupy operative who aren't on missions." Joan explained, gesturing toward the bare workplace, "This year we have 2 volunteers, one in hand to hand combat and the other in decoding files."

"I think you already know my answer…" Annie smiled, before running off towards the training gyms.

After several flights of stairs, Annie skid to a halt in front of the gym clad in a tank top and gym shoes. Twisting her hair into a ponytail, she pushed the door open to find Stu, Jai, Reva and an unfamiliar brunette she assumed was an intern.

"Hand to hand combat?" She asked with a toothy grin.

"Yes, now we're just waiting for our inexcusably late instructor." Reva complained, plopping onto the hardwood floor.

"I know I'm late…but I hardly think it's inexcusable." Auggie laughed, striding through the double doors before coming to a stop next to Annie, "Now if you don't mind, let get started"

"I'm in tech ops…why do I need to learn combat?" Reva whined.

"I'm in tech ops too remember? When I'm finished here…I'll make men out of all of you!" Auggie cried dramatically, and upon receiving a glare from Annie added "Or just really strong women in Stu's case."

"Yeah, go ahead…pick on the Indian guy." Stu laughed, **(A/N: Before anyone freaks out…I'm Indian so I'm basically joking about myself here.) **

"You're not the only one Stu…" Jai reminded gesturing toward his physique.

"Nice genealogy lesson, but we should get to work." Auggie exclaimed clapping his hand loudly.

He began with individual combat…of course Jai was first. The two men wrestled, a blur of flying arms and legs both screaming unintelligible insults. Eventually, Annie decided to put a stop to the childish behavior and stepped on Jai hand.

"Okay! Party's over…" She sighed, pulling Auggie off the ground.

"I'm never going to catch my breath." Jai wheezed, grabbing his abdomen.

Next Reva stepped up and despite the fact that Auggie went easy on her, she was heaving on the floor in 10 minutes.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me!" She cried dramatically.

"Stu…are you willing to attempt next?" Auggie cried throwing his hands up in the air.

"N-n-n-n-n-ooo, I want my computer!" Stu cried.

"Stu…"

Auggie and Stu fought for a grand total of 3 minutes before Stu was down on his hands and knees wheezing.

"Why was I fool in school for cutting gym!" Stu whined.

"IS THERE ANYONE WHO CAN COMBAT FOR MORE THAN 30 seconds?" Auggie cried.

"Don't, get cocky yet…" Annie smirked, stepping forward.

Auggie smiled, before acclimating his stance and facing Annie. The pair began sparring they tousled and rolled, both throwing hits and expertly dodging. Finally, Auggie gained the upper hand rolling over Annie and pinning her.

"_Hope he doesn't see right through me…" _Annie thought, panicking feeling his shallow breathing on her neck. Thinking on her feet, Annie used the heel of her hand to push him off her and landed on top, her knees straddling his legs.

"See at least I've made a man out of somebody…" Auggie laughed.

"Are you calling me a man Auggie?"

"No of course not…" He replied, kissing her softly.

**Hey, **

**So let me know if you liked it! If I get enough reviews maybe I'll do a Disney inspired collection of one-shots! **


	2. Under the Sea!

**Hi! **

**I'd like to thank a few people for this chapter:**

**First I'd like to thank Jade2099 for betaing this for me and editing, I wouldn't be able to publish this if it weren't for her! THANK YOU! :)**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank Kittycat69 for all the inspiration and motivation to write! I would never have even attempted to write Covert Affairs if it wasn't for her! So she deserves TONS of hugs and gratitude! :)**

**I've changed up a bit and fixed all or most of the glitches. I hope you like! **

**Okay, I've decided that I'm going to do a collection of one-shots inspired by Disney songs. **

**Some of these follow a timeline…others drift around. **

**Hope you like…I hope you LOVE! **

"Annie…the seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake." Auggie pointed out.

Annie sat on her couch, her head in Auggie's lap. She had just returned from another pointless house showing, once again frustrated by every apartment she was shown.

"I just wish I could have one NORMAL thing in my life! Because of this, Danielle kicked me out and I can't find a house in Langley anywhere close to my price range."

Her mind flashed back to the disgusting apartment, with dingy walls and worn tiles, causing an involuntary shudder.

"Hon, look at the world around you right here on the bullpen floor. The agency sucks…I agree, but you have an entire system of people who care about you. Me, Reva, Joan, Stu and though I hate to admit it…Jai." He comforted.

"Auggie. I want to be free and careless I want to be able to sign my sister's will without having to check with a million people, I want to have a NORMAL relationship with my family and I want to be able to live life without the agency sitting on my shoulders!"

"No matter how hard you fight it, you're anything but normal Annie." Auggie comforted, "You dream about going out there, but that is a big mistake...as much as we all hate to admit it, we need the agency more than the agency needs us."

Annie banged her head on the end of the couch in frustration. "I just need a house Aug! As of now…I'm a homeless crab!"

"Aww, baby…you're not a crab. More like a mermaid!"

"Well I feel like a crab, a crab without a shell."

Annie stood up, grabbing the classified ads from Auggie's counter. Slowly she flipped through pages of unbelievably expensive homes, ones the size of mansions others so modern they looked like Greek ruins. Sighing at the gorgeous homes she turned to the drastically plain townhouses within her price range.

**Xxx**

Handing the page of circled homes to is driver Annie and Auggie headed toward southern Virginia. The car pulled to a stop in front of an aged townhouse with a peeling door, gingerly Annie and Auggie stepped inside; Annie carefully guiding him through the creaky home.

"THIS…was not what I had in mind." Annie sighed.

"Why? What does it look like?" Auggie asked furrowing his brow.

"Ummm, the haunted mansion meets crack house."

"The ad, read charming historical townhouse. Vintage but well loved. Crack house doesn't sound 'well loved'"

"Skilled advertising is all I can say."

With one last disgusted glance Annie led Auggie back to the car, "How about this one? Single family, 2 bedrooms one bath, small but loveable, good for people on the move." She suggested glancing over the homes warily.

"Sounds, better than this."

Handing the sheet to the driver, they sped off in the opposite direction. After about half an hour of driving, the car halted in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere.

"Hey Joe? Why'd we stop?"

"We've arrived sir?"

"Aug, this doesn't look promising." Annie sighed stepping out of the car, "OH MY GOD! SINGLE FAMILY TUTOR MY ASS!"

"Annie, explain please."

"This isn't even an apartment, it's a single trailer sitting in the middle of a forest."

"The human world…it's a mess." Auggie sighed as they left the forest.

"You got that right…" Annie sighed, sliding into the back seat of Auggie's chauffeured car.

"But I do have a surprise for you." Auggie smiled, "Close your eyes…"

He wrapped what felt like a silk tie around Annie's face, and handed the driver a small piece of paper. Annie, sat confused as she felt the driver transfer the car from the smooth pavement to a bumpy brick path. After about half an hour they pulled up at their destination and Auggie eased the blindfold clad Annie out of the car. He carefully stood her in on the sidewalk before pulling the tie off.

"Oh my god!" Annie gasped as she took in the beautiful brick house before her, "Auggie it's amazing, but ridiculously out of my government salary price range."

"Out of your price range, yes. Out of OUR price range, no."

"Auggie, you don't mean…"

"I do. Annie Walker, will you move into this beautiful house with me?"

"Yes!"

"In that case do you want to see the inside?"

Nodding her head vigorously Annie followed her boyfriend inside, inspecting the flawless house, which sat a top a hill overlooking a huge lake. She explored each room, her jaw dropping in awe at the beautiful paint and décor. Eventually, Annie led Auggie to the kitchen and jumped on the countertop.

"Babe this place is beautiful. I love it."

"I'm so glad."

"Just a question but how did you find this place?"

"Oh you know…I was just walking by and I SAW it out of the corner of my eye!"

"Auggie…"

"I actually saw this place before I shipped off to Iraq and I promised myself that if it was still here when I got back, I would buy it."

"Aww babe!" Annie sighed flinging herself towards her boyfriend, embracing him in a whirlwind of joyous tears and laughs. A warm smile upon his face Auggie returned the hug with equal joy.

**Pretty pretty please with sugar and sprinkles and ice cream and Twizzlers and M&Ms and frozen Yogurt and Frappichinos and chocolate chips and cotton candy and cheese and glitter and hugs and smiles and throw pillows and Chicago pizza and philly chesse steak and diet coke and blue-raspberry slushies and oreos and cookies and crème Ice cream and really big soft pretzels and marshmallows and cake and icing and confetti and mac-and-cheese and mashed potatoes with lots and lots of whipped crème on top! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Love, **

**Ree-Ree **


	3. When Somebody Loved Me

**Hey guys! So this one is Jai centric….now normally I'm not a fan of Jai but I couldn't resist. **

**Sorry if my updates have become more sporadic than usual but I broke my wrist and I'm having a hard time typing…**

**I also know that I said this wouldn't be a songfic but I adore Toy Story and I couldn't think of a better song for Jai and Reva**

**Anyway, I HOPE YOU ENJOY! **

**When Somebody Loved Me**

"_When somebody loved me everything was beautiful, every hour spent together lives with my heart."_

Jai entered his empty apartment, flipping his lights on the stale smell of air freshener assaulting his nose. He slipped his shoes off and padded quietly into chrome-plated kitchen, pushing a frozen dinner into the microwave he grabbed a beer and settled in the living room. Balancing his dinner on his lap, he flipped on his old Law and Order re-runs and began his lonely night.

"_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears and when she was happy so was I. When she loved me." _

A picture of them, lay a top the T.V. and caught Jai's eye during a commercial, he felt the wave of pain rush over him again. They had been through hostage situations and yet Valentine's Day had been their downfall. Romanticism had never been his strong point, so idiotically he had gone to Annie for help. Reva misunderstood completely, jumping to the immediate conclusion that he was going to dump her.

"_Through the Summer and the Fall, we had each that was all. But she began to change, while I stayed the same." _

His situation with Joan hadn't gotten any better, if anything she had demoted him. He remained in the bullpen while Annie slowly claimed her title as Joan's equal with Auggie still beside her as head of all technical operations even Reva had become a permanent staple in Tech ops. He couldn't help but be jealous of them as he sat watching on the sidelines, he could feel Reva slipping away from him and joining the elites at the top of the C.I.A. He knew it wouldn't be long before, Annie was Joan and Auggie was Arthur; they would be his boss and he would sit listlessly in him stupid uncomfortable desk chair hunched over paperwork.

"_Lonely and forgotten, I never thought she'd look my way when she smiled at me and held me like she used to do. When she loved me." _

Sighing, he picked through his frozen dinner he never imagined his life like this. He was young, he was a perfectly viable commodity and he wasn't going to sit here like a useless old man. On a sudden high Jai lifted the phone and dialed Auggie's number.

"Hello?" Mumbled a scratchy voice on the other side.

"Auggie? I need you're help…I'm taking life by it's shoestrings."

"At 12:30? Jai…Annie's going to bury me alive in the backyard if I make a racket leaving the house to go bar hopping in the middle of the night. "

"Come on Aug! I need a wingman…"

"Fine, but if I'm not there in an hour check the petunia's" Auggie warned, setting the phone down.

Jai jumped at the door when he heard the faint knock of his blind friend who stood awaiting in a gigantic army sweatshirt and very old jeans.

"THOSE aren't wingman clothes."

"Thank you Stacy London but this is as good as it's getting right now. Are you coming or did I fancy up for nothing?"

"Fine…" Jai groaned straightening his tie and following Auggie.

The two men walked to the bar next Jai's apartment, where Jai immediately claimed a barstool next to a petite brunette.

"Oh no you don't" Auggie laughed, spinning Jai's hair towards a redhead.

After a few minutes of pointless flirting Jai once again turned to the brunette. The second she introduced herself Jai began bombarding with questions about how to program a micro camera into a shoe. A little upset and confused the women slid off the barstool, leaving quickly. Her spot was soon replaced but Auggie who held a smug grin on his dimpled cheeks.

"You got it bad dude. Just talk to her."

"She won't listen!"

"Reva loves you and you need realize that's she not going to get rid of you so easily."

"Aug, I really screwed up."

"You would have had to really mess up for her to dump you."

"I got her socks for Valentines day…"

"WHAT! Seriously…"

"With smiling hearts on them."

"Oh my god…this is why you were so upset? You were doubting your entire existence over a pair of SOCKS!"

"Auggie she was so upset…she threw them at me and ran away crying."

"You can't freak out over that. And I'm sure she's calmed down too."

"Could you do it for me?"

"You owe me big for this…" Auggie grinned, pulling Jai out of the bar.

"Thanks…"

"I still can't believe you woke me up at 12:30 over a pair of socks…"

"_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful. Every hour spent together lives within my heart." _

**Hey! **

**So I know this started off serious and ended silly but I really had fun with it!**

**I hope you like it! **

**To save you all a sugar high, I'm going to put it short and sweet…PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Ree-Ree**


	4. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Hi! **

**Okay so before I confuse everyone, this one-shot takes place about a few years before the others. It starts way back when Auggie, Jai and Stu began at the CIA (I know they technically started at different times but for the sake of this story let's pretend they all end their training at the farm at the same time.) **

"For a long time we've been marching off to battle in our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle like the pounding beat our aching feet aren't easy to ignore hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for"

Auggie, Jai and Stu all stepped off the farm casting bittersweet last looks toward the bare building thinking back to all the tireless hours of work they had out in. Auggie glanced at the barren field remembering the first time he dispatched from a helicopter, Jai stared at the dorm room where he had made his first true friends and Stu quivered at the shadow of the shooting range remembering the first (and last) time he shot a gun. But one thing neither of them (not even Auggie) could think back onto, it was relationships. The farm didn't encourage them as the agency was about to, if fact they were discouraged.

"Well boys, ready to face the real world?" Jai asked.

"Not really…" Stu mumbled.

"Anyway, Mr. Son of former head of the CIA you aren't entering anywhere close to the REAL world." Auggie intervined with a raised eyebrow.

"Son or not, at least I can have a girlfriend."

"_I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars. My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars I couldn't care less what she'll_

_wear or what she looks like It all depends on what she cooks like Beef, pork, chicken."_

The three men chuckled, as they climbed into Jai's SUV. Auggie clicked on the radio as Jai described his ideal woman.

"Pretty, definitely pretty, smart with good breeding."

"You sound like you're describing a dog…" Auggie chuckled, "Well mine isn't that comprehensive. But she has to have a brain and be able to keep up…oh and witty banter!"

"God you guys are picky! In my case she just has to have a head…possibly not even, I will accept nearly headless."

Both men turned around to stare at the man in the backseat, before laughing to the point of choking.

"_Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer. And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor. You can guess what we have missed the most_

_since we went off to war? What do we want? A girl worth fighting for." _

As the three men pulled into the local bar, Jai flipped down his sunshield mirror and began adjusting his hair.

"Are you coming beauty queen?" Auggie called.

"Auggie you have to impress! These aren't the same suburban high school girls you charmed back in Illinois." Jai retorted.

"Yeah these girls are actually easier to please. Did you know I had to buy 60 roses for the girl I liked to go to prom with me?"

"Oh my god…like I said I'll take nearly headless."

With a smile, Jai and Auggie pulled Stu into the bar and began to teach him the art of impressing women.

**I'm pretty happy with this one! **

**Pretty pretty please with extra Auggie REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**Ree-Ree**


	5. The Circle of Life

**Hey guys! **

**Okay so I have a HUGE favor to ask, I just want to know that there's somebody out there…motivation for this story would be nice! SO please if you could, take a few minutes out of your day to**

**leave something nice or constructive! My last few chapters haven't exactly gotten the response I was hoping for, so I'm starting doubt the following of this story. PLEASE! **

"As with all things in life, everything must come to an end. But sometimes the place we must return to is the very beginning, because in times like these look forward can be more difficult than looking back. " Arthur spoke solemnly.

Annie carefully rested her head on Auggie's shoulder who placed his arm soothingly around her shoulders.

"It's the circle of life and we must accept that at some point our circle must come to an end. Today was Mr. Dodson's time, and he will forever be remembered upon this wall. His circle is continued by his son and daughter who may never learn their father's true identity."

As the words left Arthur's mouth, many in the audience allowed the silent tears to stream down their faces. Hearing their possible fate out loud made it a thousand time scarier.

"What we all must understand about the position we put ourselves in is that often we must remain in secrecy in life and more often than not in death. It's the wheel of fortune; one in a hundred times you spin the jackpot but the remainder you must compensate. Take your time to grieve but also to remember."

Slowly the crowd began to disperse as Arthur's eulogy ended, eventually the only two remaining were Annie and Auggie. Both stood in silence Annie carefully reading the names, Auggie tracing his finger through each letter.

"Aug, how many people have died on the field since you've worked here?" Annie whispered, tightening her grip on his bicep.

"Just the two…" He sighed placing his hand over hers.

They stood staring at the walls, each thinking of their own fate and the others in a silent signal of grief.

**Short. I know.**

**It's REVIEW time! Pretty pretty please with dairy queen soft serve and a Starbucks frap and Whopper! **


End file.
